Unwanted Memories
by Purplepumpkin18
Summary: Davids dad comes for a visit after so long, it doesn't go well. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Authors Note: Camp Camp has taken over my life, (halp)** **Anyways this story came to works because of one thing that i couldn't shake off, David wants Cameron to be his dad, sooooo that means his real dad was either, A-not there for him, or B-abusive, or C- I don't know you tell me haha,** **Bewarb, this is an hurt/comfort angst fest.**

 **warnings: Violence, Swearing, Alcohol, Blood, Abuse.**

 **word count: 2045**

"Good morning campers! Ready for a new day of adventures and fun?" David's cheery voice rung through the mess hall, it was morning, about 7:30 am, all the campers have been awoken for breakfast, everyone was seated and munching the tastless goop they called 'mashed potatos',

"Ugh, god David can you be more annoying? How can you have so much fucking energy all the damn time?" Max glared at David as he sipped his coffee, Nikkie snickered beside him and Neil eyed his food,

"I'm just so happy to spend another day at Camp Campbell, the greatest place in the world! and watch your language," Max scoffed and rolled his eyes, David beamed as he saw his co-counsellor walking through the mess halls door ,

"Good moring Gwen!" David bounced in his place waving, she grimaced at the loudness of his voice but waved back slugshly, going to get some breakfast,

He started to walk towards her to ask if she had slept well, but stopped in his tracks, his attention stolen when he heard the sound of a car engine, "Thats weird, hey Gwen, are there any new campers coming?"

"Huh, wha-" Gwen was seated in one of the tables , she looked away from the magazine she brought with her, "Uh,no I don't think so, there weren't any papers for it and I kinda don't remember."

They heard the engine stop, the ground crackled as heavy footsteps came nearer and nearer, suddenly the door burst open, a bulky, shadowed figure was seen, David's eyes widened taking a step back, Max noticed this as he directed his attention to the door.

"Boy! Where are ya?! Ya little worm!" The figure stepped forward revealing a man with bloodshot eyes and emerald pupils, dark brown, messy hair, broad shoulders, wearing a sweaty dark blue T-shirt and long baggy jeans, his shoes and tips of his jeans were muddied, leaving tracks on the floor, he was holding a bottle of liquor in his hand, of which he threw and smashed on to the wall.

"D-Dad...?" David's mind was racing, how was his dad out of prison? How long has it been? Ten years? Fifteen? Last time David saw him he was twelve years old, he never wished to see his dad again after that night..

"There you are ya little snitch, you'll pay for what you did, we're gonna make up for lost time boy," His hands curl into fists and David gulped in response, "D-Dad, h-how did you f-find me...? W-wait, C-can't we take t-this outside, p-please?" His voice was cracking with fear, but he had to make sure that Gwen and the campers were safe.

"David, who is this guy...?" Asked Gwen, the man looked at her, bloodshot eyes glaring in the verge of madness.

"So this is where you went, to some shit camp, you thought you got rid of me?" He gave a dark chuckle, in a blink of an eye he was infront of his son, for a man his size he was incredibly fast, Davids forest green eyes widened with fear, as a huge hand came crushing his face,with brute force his head was smashed into the wall, the man let go and David fell to the floor, blood ran down his face.

Gwen stood speechless, what the hell does this asshole think he's doing?! Rage filled her gut as she jumped at the man, holding him in a choke hold, unfortunately he was stronger than her and flung her off him, she landed with a grunt, "David! kids get out of here! Now!"

"What the hell is happening?!" Screamed Harrison, Nikki was growling, slouched and ready to lunge for attack.

The other kids stood frozen in place, shock and fear obvious on their faces, "Damn it kids I said out! now!" Gwen screamed again, breaking through the kids haze, they scrambled out the door, the only ones remaining where Max, David, Gwen, and the insane man.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere, not until shitface over there gets the fuck outta here," Max glared at the man, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The man didn't even shift, his attention solely on David, who was terrified, the man grabbed David by the collar, pulling him up to his feet "Davey, why did you tell on me? Why did you do that to dear old dad?"

Shivers ran down Davids spine as his father hissed his beloved childhood name.

He punched David in the face, causing a black eye, he proceeded to punch further more, swift, fast, motions, brusing the poor mans face, chest, and stomach, leaving hits that were sure to leave marks, Davids chest heaved for breath as a feeling unlike burning took over.

The cruel mans punches blurred as he went on, faster and faster, his fists tainted blood, he huffed as he stopped, leaving David to fall with a thud on the floor, David let a low moan of pain escape him when his father kicked him in the stomach, "worthless sack of filth,"

A battle cry was heard as Max charged at the brute man, Max had jumped on the mans shoulders, trying to claw his eyes out.

"M-Max! No!" David coughed, was terrified to say the least, the man he thought was gone forever had returned, more hateful and harmful than ever, and to make things worse, Max, his so-CAMPER had decided to help, which was a really, really bad idea, he didn't want him to get hurt because of him!

The man grunted, annoyed by the disturbance, "Fucking kid! Get offa me!" His words slurred, he grabbed Maxs arm, "Ah! Let go you fucking turd blossom!"

"M-max! Let g-go of him!" David heart sank when he saw this, tears began to rim his eyes, he struggled to stand up, he tried his best to pull himself up only for his arms to give up on him.

The man snarled, pulling Max up to his face to look directly into his eyes, "Listen here, and listen good, that little piece of shit" he pointed at David, "Is no more than a ungrateful waste of space, he deserves everything I give him, He's a fucking snitch, it's because of him I got thrown in jail!" His voice rose in rage.

"He can't be trusted," the man continued, "When he was smaller all his sniffling little face did was cry and play that damn guitar, I fucking hate that guitar, he never did anything useful, he brought all those beatings to himself,"

His grip tightened around Maxs arm, causing Max to increase his struggling, "So just leave him to me, and scram, or else I'll teach you a 'leason' too,"

Max glared at the older man, "you're wrong, he may be an annoying, overactive naive idiot, and I would kill to get him to stop singing that damn song every morning, but at least he tries his best, even if he knows the world is shit, he still cares, he cares about this place, he cares about the campers, he cares about me, he's our idiot, so you better leave him the hell alone!"

Max glarred dagers at the man, "Heh, if looks could kill," He threw the ten year old to the wall, Max letting out a cry as he hit the wall.

"MAX!" David tackled his father, crashing to the ground, but the man was stronger, he flipped David, pinning him to the ground, his large hands going to the redheads neck, choking him, David clawing at the mans hands "Listen here boy, you'll never get rid of me, you'll never be safe from me, you are a sniffling, scared, waste of space, and I'll enjoy breaking you, over and over again, no one cares about you, cause you're useless, unwanted, you destroy everything you touch, you're a monster, and a failure, you failed that kid, the one who fell off the cliff, and I'll make sure you remember that for the rest your life, you'll never be free of me,"

The sneering figure of his father looms above him, as intimedating and threatening as he remebered when he was a child, but dispite what was happening, dispite what he suffered from the hands of the monster before him, how scared he was, he managed to get two last word out.

"F-fuck you,"

Because no one harms his campers.

The man glares and tightens his grip.

David's vision begins to haze, black spots at the corners of his sight, his eyes glaze over, at the verge of consciousness.

Suddenly the weight lifts, air rushes into his lungs, he starts coughing, his lungs ached, he thought it felt like fire, but at least he could breath.

he looks up to see Gwen holding a bat still in a post swing position, his father thrown a few feet away from him, holding his head, a huge purple and yellow bruise forming, "Guess being forced to play bassball as a kid finally paid off, get lost Fucker, or another swing is coming your way" she made a show of swinging the bat again.

Max clears his throat," Better get a moving Assface, I called the cops the moment you made your move, they'll be here any minute,"

The man gave a dark chuckle, he stood up, his hand still on his forehead, he started towards the Messhalls' door, but just as he was about to step outside, he turned his head, staring directly into Davids eyes, he sneered.

"I'll be back for you, boy,"

Then walked out of hall, David swore those words would hunt him forever.

Max stared to where the man left, that piece of shit was Davids dad, how in the hell was David so happy all the time, why was he happy all the time, a slight shuffle in Davids direction made Max turn to him, the redhead was beaten, bloodied, bruised, and trying to get up, he staggered as he found his footing, a hand clamped on his side, he slowly faced them, and to Maxs utter surprise, David was...

Smiling.

Half his face was covered in blood, his eye was swolen, he could see that the man was holding back his tears.

But god damn it the idiot was smiling.

"I-it's okay kids, e-everything is a-alright, n-nothing t-to worry about..." his smiled was so strained, so forced, so sad.

"I-it's okay...it's o-okay..."

Tears spilled, he folded his arms around himself as if he were shielding himself from the world.

"It's, I-it's okay..."

He took a few feet backwards, back hitting the wall.

"It's o-okay,"

He seemed to be trying to convince himself, he slid down, pulling his knees to his chest.

"It's o-okay, it's ok-okay, i-it's o-okay, I'm o-okay, I-I'm o-okay, I'm f-fine, I'm-I'm f-fine, e-e-everything is f-fine..."

His voice cracked and tears streamed down his face, he kept on repeating his mantra, again and again and again, until he felt something lightly touch his shoulder, he flinched and covered his face, but when he felt nothing, he timidly looked up, and saw the sad but glaring face of Max, he looked around and found Gwen standing beside him, worry written all over her face.

He cracked a small smile, even thought the tears didn't stop, "I-I'm sorry Max, but I p-promise everything will b-be alrig-oof!"

Two tiny arms were around him, hugging him, Max was hugging him, Max was hugging him.

David looked shocked, and his shock only increased when he heard light sniffles, oh no, Max was crying, and it was all his fault.

"M-Max, I'm s-so sorry y-you had to s-see that, p-please don't cry, it'll b-" he was cut off when Max broke the hug, Max was glaring at him, but he was in tears.

"You're an idiot, you told me I could stop pretending, so why can't you?"

David stared back at Max, eyes wide, slowly his face crumbled, he burst into tears, sobbing loudly as he hugged Max, and Max surly returned the hug, he felt other arms rap gently around him, realizing it was the Gwen as he sobbed harder, breaking down in the arms of those who cared about him, who loved him like a family, a family he never had.


End file.
